When viewing on-demand media (e.g., video, audio, games, etc.) on a device (e.g., a streaming media player, a game console, etc.) the playback parameters are specified. International digital standards exist for playback devices to play all content in a uniform manner, but they are not uniformly applied. For example, in the case of audio a volume level may be specified when mastered content is formed. After distribution of the mastered content to various content providers, such content providers may specify distinct audio volume levels. Thus, a single version of mastered content may be delivered by different content providers with different audio parameters. Alternately, or in addition, the content provider does not deliver all content with uniform audio parameters. Consequently, there are non-uniform user experiences as the mastered content is consumed.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to improve user experiences during content playback.